Vélociraptor
by saya59410
Summary: La seule chose qui permit à Harry Potter de survivre fut la manifestation de son animagus. L'enfant est abandonné au profit de son jumeau, Stéphane Potter. Quand un sorcier rencontre deux ninja et un Ghost Rider pour avoir une famille c'est Poudlard qui tremble. Animagus/Grey Harry. Good/Stéphane et Manipulative/Dumbledore. Naruto/Kurama/Gaara/Johnny Blaze présents. Serment Voldy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : HP appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Une petite fic pondue par mes soins suite à un rêve. Il y aura des allusions à Jurassic Park, Ghost Rider et Naruto Shippuden. Juste des persos qui se baladent comme Johnny Blaze, Gaara, Naruto et Kyu ainsi que quelques dons de pouvoirs fait à Harry.

 _Lettres et journaux_

 **Paroles**

 **§Fourchelangue§**

 _#Lien mental#_

Chapitre 1 : Commencement

Godric's Hollow, un petit village d'Angleterre calme et dont la vue au printemps était enchanteresse, c'est là qu'une famille particulière vivait cachée du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. Cette famille était composée de James Potter, un jeune homme de 21 ans aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux marrons pétillants de malice Lily Potter née Evans, une jeune femme de 21 ans aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un vert brillant d'intelligence Stéphane Potter, bébé d'un an aux cheveux roux et aux yeux marrons ainsi que d'Harry Potter, frère jumeau de Stéphane aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude.

Le couple Potter était fier d'avoir de si beaux garçons, Stéphane et Harry étaient des bébés joueurs qui riaient beaucoup devant les grimace de leur papa, James avait choisi Sirius pour être le parrain d'Harry et Lily avait choisi Sévérus pour Stéphane. Cela avait causé une grosse dispute mais Lily avait gagné en menaçant James de canapé pendant un mois, le jeune animagus avait abdiqué puis en avait profité pour que les Maraudeurs s'excusent pour leur comportement puéril, depuis les cinq hommes était inséparables.

Les Potter étaient sous le charme du Fidaletas, leur gardien étant Peter Pettigrow celui-ci eu la merveilleuse idée de donner l'adresse au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le vilain orphelin aux yeux rouge attaqua le couple et ses enfants le 31 octobre 1981. Il ouvrit la porte, riant quand le père de famille hurla à sa femme de prendre les jumeaux et de partir, il Stupéfixa l'imprudent papa et grimpa les marches pour aller à la nurserie, explosant la porte d'un bombarda nonchalant. Il réserva à la femme le même sort qu'a son imbécile d'époux, se tournant vers les deux berceaux contenant deux des trois enfants prophétisés pour le détruire : l'enfant roux étant né avant celui aux cheveux noirs d'après l'acte de naissance, c'était ce dernier le plus proche de la fin juillet des trois enfants donc celui qui serait son adversaire ce soir.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le front de l'impertinent marmot qui osait le regarder avec curiosité, il n'était pas une bête de foire et fort de ce fait il cracha haineusement les deux mots mortels, regardant joyeusement le sortilège vert frapper l'enfant. Son regard joyeux devint néanmoins horrifié quand une aura animale et ancienne entourant l'enfant, formant un silhouette reptilienne bipède avec deux griffes énormes aux pattes, une tête fine aux mâchoires puissantes et aux yeux jaune-vert brillants d'intelligence et de sournoiserie qui rugit en retournant le sort contre son envoyeur.

L'esprit du mage noir flotta dans la chambre d'enfant, assista à l'explosion magique qui détruisit le plafond et blessa le second bambin au front, laissant une cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa joue. Il regarda celui qui l'avait vaincu, remarquant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front il s'en approcha et jubila : l'enfant était devenu un Horcruxe, précieux enfant qu'il allait garder près de lui dès qu'il aurait retrouvé un corps. Il se posta dans un recoin de la chambre pour assister à la suite des évènements, cela promettait d'être très drôle ! Il grogna quand ce maudit Albus-un-bonbon-au-citron entra dans la chambre suivit du père, de Sévérus et de Sirius Black, pour examiner les deux enfants et déclarer Stéphane Potter comme étant le Survivant.

Il écouta les adultes parler de l'avenir des jumeaux, grimaçant quand il entendit que le jeune Harry allait vivre avec des moldu pour éviter de développer de la jalousie envers son frère. Il décida de suivre le directeur de Poudlard et resta près de l'enfant toute la nuit, se figeant de stupeur quand le petit tendit ses bras vers lui en babillant : le gamin pouvait le voir ! Il assista à l'accueil que réservèrent les Dursleys à un enfant sorcier descendant de l'une des plus anciennes familles de Sang-Pur et fut dégouté, il prit la décision de rester près de l'enfant et de le guider vers le monde sorcier dès qu'il aurait sept ans.

Harry vécu pendant sept ans dans un placard sous l'escalier avec pour seule compagnie Lord Voldemort, l'esprit ne lui avait rien caché sur la prophétie et l'attaque qu'il avait donné sur sa famille, n'oubliant pas de préciser que l'enfant avait un Horcruxe dans la tête. Le jeune Potter le remercia d'être honnête avec lui, il lui jura de rester neutre dans la guerre qui se déclencherait à la condition qu'aucun mangemort ne l'attaque. L'esprit pût identifier l'aura animale en lisant un livre sur les dinosaures, il s'agissait d'un Vélociraptor et Harry confirma en avouant que le prédateur du Jurassique lui parlait dans ses rêves, le plus vieux des deux sorciers en conclut que le dinosaure devait être la forme animagus du plus jeune.

Le Lord et l'enfant partirent du 4 Privet Drive le 31 Juillet 1987, partant grâce à l'argent des Dursleys en Albanie. Le lord y pratiqua un rituel nécessitant le sang du jeune enfant, l'Horcruxe dans son front, du sang de Basilik et une incantation qui fût réalisée par un nécromancien devant une dette au mage noir. Dès que Tom Jedusor retrouva son corps, il appela son fidèle mangemort Lucius Malfoy et lui demanda de convoquer tout le premier cercle ainsi que les autres mangemorts chez lui pour un serment inviolable. Le serment fut rédigé en ce sens :

\- Moi Tom Elvis Jedusor, jure sur ma vie et ma magie de ne pas attaquer Harry James Potter, véritable Survivant, sous aucun prétexte. Je jure de ne pas trahir ses secrets, de ne pas parler de lui ou de ses relations avec les mangemorts sous peine de mort immédiate, de ne pas lui nuire sous quelque forme que ce soit physique ou mentale. Je jure de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut tant que cela ne me nuit pas et de lui fournir de l'aide s'il en fait la demande. Ainsi soit-il.

\- Nous mangemorts, jurons sur nos vies et notre magie de ne pas attaquer Harry James Potter, véritable Survivant, sous aucun prétexte. Nous jurons de ne pas trahir ses secrets, de ne pas parler de lui ou de ses relations avec nous sous peine de mort immédiate, de ne pas lui nuire sous quelque forme que ce soit physique ou mentale. Nous jurons de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut tant que cela ne nous nuit pas et de lui fournir de l'aide s'il en fait la demande. Ainsi soit-il.

\- Moi Harry James Potter, véritable survivant, jure sur ma vie et ma magie de ne pas attaquer Tom Elvis Jedusor ou ses Mangemorts, sous aucun prétexte. Je jure de ne pas trahir leurs secrets, de ne pas parler de mes relations avec les mangemorts sous peine de mort immédiate, de ne pas nuire à leurs objectifs sous quelque forme que ce soit physique ou mentale. Je jure de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut tant que cela ne me nuit pas, y compris la conquête du monde tant que Tom et ses mangemorts me laissent libre de faire ce que je veux et où je veux sans leurs nuire et de leurs fournir de l'aide s'ils en font la demande. Ainsi soit-il.

Le jeune sorcier suivit donc un enseignement auprès des mangemorts : Enchantement et DCFM avec Lucius Malfoy, magie noire et Legilimencie avec Tom, Potion et Oclumencie avec Sévérus, Politique et Tradition avec Bellatrix, SACM avec Greyback et Botanique avec Rockwood. Il restait sous la supervision du Lord Noir pour son entrainement animagus, méditant pour discuter et découvrir le Vélociraptor en lui. Le prédateur n'hésitait pas à répondre aux questions du jeune Harry, ils se prirent en amitié très vite grâce à l'enfant, toujours respectueux avec son Raptors, le vénérant comme il vénérait sa magie.

Il resta avec eux pendant deux ans, absorbant les connaissances comme une éponge absorbe l'eau, se liant avec eux d'une solide amitié respectueuse puis les remerciant il partit en emmenant un pendentif qui leurs permettrait de communiquer plus facilement. Harry emménagea dans une maisonnette en bordure de forêt, se transformant en son animagus pour chasser, quiconque serait passé aurait vu un Vélociraptor noir aux yeux verts filer à travers les bois. Il fit une expédition dans une librairie moldu pour acheter des livres de matières scolaires traditionnelles et des cahiers d'exercices, du matériel comme des cahiers, stylos, feuilles classeurs et autres. Il se remit à niveau et prit de l'avance, il savait que ces matières ne seraient pas enseignées à Poudlard mais ne voulait pas les négliger, prenant aussi quelques tenues pour faire de l'activité Physique.

Il rencontra celui qui devint son protecteur six mois plus tard, il allait se faire tuer par une bande de bandits quand un homme-squelette les avaient éliminés et depuis Johnny Blaze vivait avec lui, la bande s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que ses onze ans approchaient : Naruto, un blondinet contenant un démon les rejoignit cinq mois plus tard suivit de son frère de fardeau Gaara. Les quatre vivant dans la maisonnette du petit sorcier, ils ne se quittaient jamais et devinrent une petite famille soudée composée d'un homme pactisant avec un Ghost Rider, un blondinet servant de sceau à un démon renard et d'un ancien chef ninja roux, psychopathe se servant du sable pour se battre, le tout protégeant un petit sorcier se transformant en Vélociraptor.

Johnny avait adopté le jeune Potter et ses deux camarades, ces derniers étant plus vieux, ils travaillaient ensemble. Puis le 31 juillet 1991, ils furent dérangés lors de leur petit déjeuner par un hibou. Le volatile se posa avec grâce devant le petit noiraud, lui tendant une patte lestée d'une enveloppe de parchemin ancien dotée de l'adresse « Harry James Potter-Blaze, maisonnette forestière, chambre 6 » écrite de la même couleur que ses yeux :

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur es Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

 _Cher Monsieur Potter-Blaze,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, Cher Mr Potter-Blaze, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonnagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Harry prit une feuille de papier et un stylo pour donner sa réponse puis l'envoya avec le hibou de l'école. Il croisa le regard de son père adoptif et de ses frères, y lisant facilement la même méfiance que la sienne, après tout cette McGonnagall était présente quand Albus Dumbledore l'avait abandonné aux Dursleys mais Poudlard était la seule école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Ils iraient au chemin de Traverse le lendemain pour acheter le nécessaire au futur Poudlarien.

Pendant que la petite famille projetait sa journée de lèche-vitrine, le hibou se posa devant un sorcier âgé possédant une longue barbe blanche assit devant son repas. Ce sorcier n'était évidemment pas seul, Dumbledore mangeait toujours avec son équipe éducative, il décida de lire à voix haute la réponse de l'un de ses futurs élèves :

 _Cher Monsieur Dumbledore,_

 _Je m'appelle Harry James Potter-Blaze et je viens de recevoir la lettre d'inscription pour l'école Poudlard._

 _C'est avec plaisir que je confirme ma venue dans votre illustre école qui j'en suis sûr m'apprendra tout ce qui est nécessaire pour que je devienne un bon sorcier._

 _Je voudrais savoir s'il vous serait possible de m'envoyer un exemplaire du règlement pour que je puisse le mémoriser._

 _Je suis aussi au courant du fait que c'est vous qui m'avez déposé chez les Dursleys, pour cela je jure que je ne resterais jamais seul avec vous ou votre directrice adjointe et_

 _que je porterais plainte contre vous deux pour abandon, non-assistance à personne en danger et j'en passe._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Potter-Blaze Harry_

La fin de la lettre fit blêmir les deux personnes concernées, Rogue sifflant que le gamin était aussi arrogant que son père, souriant intérieurement tandis que McGonnagall fusillait le directeur en lui disant qu'elle l'avait prévenu que la famille n'était pas une bonne idée. Personne ne savait ce qui allait tomber sur Poudlard….

Reviews please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : HP appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Voilà chapitre 2 de Vélociraptor !

Merci à Bernaba pour sa review

 _Lettres et journaux_

 **Paroles**

 **§Fourchelangue§**

 _#Lien mental#_

Chapitre 2 : Gringott et Chemin de Traverse.

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il savait qu'il faisait jour, mais il garda les yeux fermés, se demandant si les autres étaient réveillés. Aujourd'hui ils allaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y faire les achats scolaires, Harry était déjà allé deux fois à cet endroit avec Tom : une fois pour transférer l'argent de son compte enfant dans un autre qu'ils avaient ouvert au nom d'Harry Potter-Blaze et une autre pour faire d'Harry l'Héritier de Tom, le mage étant stérile depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Tom virait cent Gallions tous les deux mois dans le compte de son héritier, Harry vendait les quelques potions qu'il réalisait et dont il ne se servait pas, gagnant environ deux cent Gallions par mois grâce à elles et seul Johnny et ses frères pouvaient avoir accès à son coffre.

Johnny vint le chercher pour le petit déjeuner puis Harry les fit tout deux transplanner au chemin de Traverse, Gaara et Naruto étant partis travailler tôt ce matin-là. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle proche du Chaudron Baveur, un bar d'apparence miteuse dans lequel les sorciers pouvaient boire, manger, dormir et étant l'une des trois entrées de l'allée commerçante sorcière de Londres. Le barman, Tom, leur ouvrit volontiers le passage, la brique se mit à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à Johnny et Harry de passer, au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux à perte de vue.

Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre. Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin dont la pancarte annonçait : « Chaudrons - toutes tailles - cuivre, étain, argent - touillage automatique - modèles pliables. » Une petite femme rondelette regardait la vitrine d'un apothicaire en hochant la tête :

\- Dix-sept Mornilles pour trente grammes de foie de dragon, c'est de la folie… marmonna-t-elle, et Harry était bien d'accord avec elle.

Un ululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Au Royaume du Hibou – hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands-ducs, chouettes laponnes. » Quelques garçons de l'âge de Harry avaient le nez collé contre une vitrine de magasin de Quidditch et vantaient les mérites du Nimbus 2000, Harry s'en fichait puisque Johnny avait converti son argent en Gallions pour lui en acheter un. L'homme continuait ses shows en motos et faisait payer ses services de Ghost Rider pour éliminer des criminels, Naruto et Gaara faisaient dans l'assassinat des gens quels qu'ils soient. Un petit rituel ayant donné à Harry la régénération de Naruto, une bonne partie du chakra de Kyubi, le contrôle du sable de Gaara et un lien avec les trois membres de sa famille. Ce lien leur donnait des informations sur l'état physique des liés, leur permettait des conversations mentales et ils pouvaient se téléporter près de l'un ou l'autre si besoin cadeau de la partie Ghost Rider de Johnny.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté d'un portail en bronze étincelant vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait l'habituel gobelin d'une tête de moins que Harry. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage et ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots :

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre où derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelin étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaies sur des balances en cuivres, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe. Il y avait toujours autant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était encore inutile d'essayer de les compter, certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Johnny et Harry s'approchèrent du comptoir :

\- Bonjour, dit Johnny à Gripsec, nous sommes venus faire un retrait dans le coffre de Harry Potter-Blaze.

\- Vous avez la clé, monsieur Blaze ? demanda le gobelin

\- La voilà, répondit le Ghost Rider en lui tendant une petite clé en or

Gripsec examina la clé et sauta de son tabouret pour les emmener vers l'une des portes du hall, il leur tint la porte et les mena dans un passage étroit éclairé par des torches. Harry et son père adoptif grimpèrent dans le wagonnet avec de grands sourires démoniaques, ils adoraient la course folle de ces engins métalliques, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses en tournant sans cesse à droite puis à gauche sans que Gripsec ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaitre son chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte ornée d'un serpent auquel Harry s'adressa en sifflant un **§ ouvre-toi §,** la porte s'ouvrant en laissant échapper un panache de fumée verte qui une fois dissipée montra des monceaux d'or, d'argents et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans sa chambre forte.

Tom et lui avaient bien remplit son coffre avec les virements, les ventes et les intérêts de la banque. Il prit cinq grosses poignées de chaque type de pièce qu'il mit dans sa bourse puis en remplit une plus petite qu'il lança à Johnny au cas où, le motard la réceptionnant au vol avec dextérité. Ils firent le chemin inverse avant de sortir de la banque, Harry sortant la liste des fournitures scolaire :

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD-ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteur (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

 _Le livres des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_ , de Miranda Fauconnette

 _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

 _Magie Théorique_ , de Aldabert Lasornette

 _Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , de Emeric G. Changé

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle

 _Potions magiques_ , de Arsenius Beaulitron

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ , de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitures

1 Baguettes magique

1 Chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELLE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Ils commencèrent par l'uniforme, allant directement chez « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers », c'était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

\- C'est pour Poudlard Harry ? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut.

Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'il avait revêtue, Madame Guipure installa Harry sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une robe qu'elle ajustât à la bonne longueur. Puis lorsqu'ils eurent les robes, ils allèrent à Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires, la librairie était remplie d'étagères où s'empilaient des centaines de livres gros comme des pavés reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste et recouvert de soie, des livres remplis de symboles étranges et quelques autres dont les pages étaient blanches. Ils firent leurs emplettes dans chaque boutique qui contenait un des articles à acheter, se carapatant en voyant de loin la famille Potter, et bientôt il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter, ils allèrent chez « Ollivander- Fabricants de Baguettes magique depuis 382 avant J.C. » mais la malchance semblait leur tomber dessus puisque la famille Potter était devant eux dans la boutique.

Ce fut Stéphane qui remarqua les deux arrivants, il tira la manche de son père et regarda l'enfant qui lui ressemblait étrangement, il était sûr que c'était son jumeau Harry. Il l'appela, faisant se retourner ses parents sur le petit noiraud aux yeux émeraude. James et Lilly hoquetèrent en voyant que leur fils Harry, disparut depuis quatre ans était là juste devant eux avec un inconnu. Un inconnu aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, vêtu d'un jean bleu sombre et d'une veste en cuir duquel émanait une impression de puissance ancienne et protectrice. Un inconnu qui avait sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, un inconnu que leur fils semblait aimer s'ils se fiaient au regard que les deux se lançaient : du respect, de l'amour et une infinie tendresse.

\- Oh voilà donc le dernier membre de la famille Potter, ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter…

\- Potter-Blaze, coupa Harry, je m'appelle Harry James Johnny Kyu Kurama-Subaku-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Potter-Blaze. Pas Potter tout court, j'ai six noms de famille.

\- Mais Harry, commença Lily, nous t'avons cherché partout depuis quatre ans. Tu vas revenir à la maison avec nous et…

\- Hors de question que je vive avec des parents qui m'ont abandonné a des moldu en pleine nuit ! j'ai déjà une famille et le seul ici qui peut en faire partit c'est Stéphane, mon jumeau. Vous étiez adulte quand vous m'avez abandonné, lui n'était qu'un bébé comme moi. Et celui que j'appelle Papa c'est Johnny, mes frères sont Naruto, Gaara, Shukaku et Kurama avec aussi Stéphane. Je suis venu pour une baguette monsieur Ollivander, je suis droitier.

Le mètre fut les mesures et Ollivander s'extasia sur le fait que les mesure étaient presque les même que Stéphane, qui avait une baguette de chêne et ventricule de Dragon. Le vieil homme présenta une baguette en hêtre et ventricule de Dragon puis une en bois d'érable et plume de Phénix avant de tendre une baguette de bois d'ébène et crin de licorne. Il y eu des explosions, des fissures puis quand il tendit une baguette noire au jeune garçon, il fut entouré d'un halo doré qui tourbillonna autour de lui.

\- Etrange, très étrange, fis Ollivander

\- Comment ça étrange, demanda Johnny

\- Cette baguette est très puissante, bois d'ébène magique. 28 centimètre, facile à manier et très souple. Mais c'est les trois cœurs qui composent son noyau qui la rendent puissante : poil de Kitsune, cristal de feu des Enfer et écaille d'une créature du Jurassique : le Vélociraptor. Elle fut trouvée coincée dans de l'ambre par mon ancêtre.

\- Elle t'était destiné fils, s'amusa Johnny, il est temps d'y aller.

Ils payèrent les sept Gallions que coutait la baguette et ils sortirent en même temps que les Potter, ils prirent le chemin du Chaudron Baveur pour manger un morceau avant d'aller à l'animalerie où Harry acheta un magnifique pygargue à tête blanche qu'il nomma Hadès. Stéphane lui fit l'acquisition d'une Harfang des neiges qu'il nomma Hedwige, le faux Survivant regarda son jumeau partir avec l'homme à la veste de cuir, espérant le voir se retourner pour lui faire signe mais Harry ne fit aucun geste. La famille vit l'enfant disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte du Chaudron Baveur à la suite de Johnny.

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : HP appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Voilà chapitre 3 ! Régalez-vous mes berrys ! Il est un peu court par contre… je suis le livre 1 pour écrire malgré les différences de scénario donc il y aura des chapitre plus ou moins long.

Réponses aux Reviews :

Lunyoha : merci pour ta review, je suis contente de t'amuser et de t'intriguer.

Bernaba : oui Harry et Stéphane vont s'entendre, tu le remarqueras dans le chapitre 4. Harry aura juste un peu d'avance suite à ses années avec Tom et Co. Et oui j'aime mes yeux de chiots…. Mouahahahah !

Brigitte26 : merci pour ta review.

Orthon McGraw : tu as lu mon scénar' ? parce que oui c'est prévu et il n'ira pas seul.

Dragon-en : merci

Guest : merci pour ta review, je suis contente de te faire rire, de mettre des perso que tu aimes.

Minimiste : merci pour ta review, tes encouragements et voici la suite !

 _Lettres et journaux_

 **Paroles**

 **§Fourchelangue§**

 _#Lien mental#_

Chapitre 3 : Le Quai 9 ¾.

Le dernier mois qu'Harry passa chez lui fut inoubliable, toute la famille partit dans un parc d'attraction où ils firent toutes les attractions à sensation qu'ils trouvèrent au moins trois fois, mangeant sur place. Harry passait ses journées avec ses frères, lisant ses livres scolaires en comparant la Magie Blanche et la Magie Noire, débattant des interactions entre ingrédients de potions ou testant ses sorts. Tous les soirs, Harry barrait un jour sur son calendrier, il attendait le premier septembre avec impatience et appréhension, il ne voulait pas vraiment quitter sa famille mais il voulait vraiment voir Poudlard et lire les livres de la bibliothèque dont Tom lui avait tant parlé.

La veille du jour où il devait partir à Poudlard, Harry fit consciencieusement sa malle, vérifiant en barrant sur la liste ce qu'il mettait en place. Il ferma sa malle une fois satisfait, descendant pour prendre le repas du soir avec son père et ses frères. Naruto et Kurama lui firent quelques blagues, sous le regard amusé de Gaara tandis que Johnny balaya sa famille d'un regard protecteur et tendre. La soirée fut écourtée quand le jeune de 11 ans partit dormir, saluant sa famille pour ensuite se glisser dans les draps frais de son lit. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla vers huit heures, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa liste pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié, vérifiant que Hadès était bien à l'aise dans sa cage avant de passer un jean bleu et une chemise noire sous un pull de la même couleur. Inutile de revêtir une robe de sorcier dans une gare de Moldu, il se ferait remarquer immédiatement.

Johnny chargea sa malle dans le coffre de sa voiture, puis la famille prit place dans le véhicule après que Johnny ait convaincu Naruto de lâcher sa boite de Ramen instantané. A dix heures, ils étaient devant la gare de King's Cross. Johnny mit la malle et la cage à oiseau sur un chariot et tous accompagnèrent Harry jusqu'à l'entrée des voies, passant facilement la barrière derrière une famille de rouquins. Bientôt une locomotive rouge apparut devant leurs yeux, longeant le quai où se pressait une foule compacte, au-dessus de leurs têtes, une pancarte signalait : « Voie 9 ¾ , Poudlard-express-11h.».

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises trainées sur le quai et des ululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà plein d'élèves. Certains penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendants que d'autres se bagarraient pour une place assise. Harry poussa son chariot le long du train à la recherche d'une place libre, passant devant un garçon au visage joufflu qui se plaignait d'avoir perdu son crapaud. Ce dernier lui fut rendu par un Naruto souriant, sous les remerciements balbutiant du jeune et le regard appréciateur de ce qui semblait être sa grand-mère.

Un petit groupe se pressait autour d'un garçon coiffé avec des dreadlocks.

\- **Allez montre-nous ça, Lee, Vas-y.**

Le garçon souleva le couvercle de la boite qu'il tenait dans les mains et tout le monde se mit à hurler en voyant surgir une longue patte velue. Harry se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où il trouva un compartiment libre. Il posa d'abord la cage d'Hadès à l'intérieur du wagon puis laissa son père adoptif hisser sa valise dans le porte bagage tandis que Gaara posait Hadès sur la banquette. Quelques embrassades plus tard, les trois accompagnant sortirent du train en abreuvant le plus jeune membre de la famille de recommandations puis ils s'en allèrent la larme à l'œil. Le jeune Potter-Blaze put assister à l'arrivé de la famille prodige, les nommés Potter, qui semblaient chercher quelque chose du regard.

Harry entendit deux des rouquins, des jumeaux apparemment dire à leur petite sœur qu'ils lui enverraient plein de hiboux et aussi un siège de toilette de Poudlard, il ricana quand il entendit la dernière partie. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur le garçon joufflu, ce dernier tenait son crapaud entre ses mains et lui demanda timidement s'il pouvait s'installer avec lui. Harry hocha de la tête dans sa direction, le laissant s'installer en face de lui et sortir un livre de botanique, il avait facilement reconnu Neville et Augusta Londubat. Il discuta tranquillement avec le jeune garçon pendant le début du trajet, vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

\- **Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ?** demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Harry se leva d'un bond, achetant des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes, du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron et des Baguettes magique à la réglisse en paquet de six. Il donna les trois Gallions que la jeune femme lui réclama, souriant face à l'air étonné de Neville devant son achat, il lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose. Neville prit timidement un Patacitrouille tandis que Harry ouvrait une Chocogrenouille, tirant la carte d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il rangea dans sa poche pour la bruler plus tard, mordant dans le chocolat avec délice, les yeux brillants.

Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et une fille vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard aux cheveux touffus ouvrit la porte.

\- **Salut, Je suis Hermione Granger. Vous êtes en première année vous aussi ? Je peux m'assoir ici ?**

\- **Bien sûr Hermione** , répondit Harry, **tu es donc en première année comme nous, tu es une Née-Moldue d'après ton nom c'est ça ?**

\- **Oui, j'ai rencontré un blond qui m'as dit de déguerpir quand il a appris que j'étais une sorcière Née-Moldue, un roux aux yeux marrons m'as snobé. Il disait qu'il cherchait son jumeau, j'avoue que deux comme lui me donnerait envie de fuir !**

\- **Toi ? Fuir devant moi ?** se moqua Harry, **Le roux est mon faux jumeau Stéphane Potter. Nos parents m'ont abandonné quand Tu-Sais-Qui nous as attaqué, ils m'ont mis dans la famille Moldue du côté de ma mère. Horribles Moldu. Maltraitance,** précisa Harry en regardant Hermione.

\- **Oh je suis désolée Harry, je ne comprends pas comment on peut abandonner un enfant ! c'est honteux !**

Hermione s'intégra vive au duo qui devint un trio qui se promirent de rester ami peu importe les Maisons où ils iraient. La jeune fille sortit pendant que ses deux camarades se changeaient dans le compartiment. Quelques minutes après qu'elle soit retournée à l'intérieur la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent et Harry reconnut Drago Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, trois garçons qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs du Manoir de Tom et qui avaient prêtés serment avec lui. Le blond jeta un œil dédaigneux aux autres occupant et inclina la tête vers l'Héritier de son Maitre avant de partir sans rien dire.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse. Une voix retentit alors dans le train.

\- **Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.**

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et il vit Neville et Hermione pâlir, ils remplirent leurs poches des friandises restantes puis ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais fit frissonner Harry qui se lançât discrètement un sort de réchauffement, une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry entendit une voix grave et bourrue :

\- **Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi.**

Une tête hirsute, le regard rayonnant dominait la foule des élèves, un demi-géant si ce que Harry votait était exact.

\- **Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !**

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit l'homme géant le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Harry pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Neville renifla à plusieurs reprises.

\- **Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard,** dit l'homme en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eu alors un grand « Oooooh ! ». L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

\- Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança le demi-géant en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Harry, Neville et Hermione partagèrent une barque avec une dénommée Bones Susan.

\- **Tout le monde est casé ?** cria l'immense silhouette de leur guide lui-même monté dans un bateau. **Alors EN AVANT !**

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

\- **Baissez la tête.** Dit le guide lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. Harry vérifia que Neville avait toujours son crapaud puis guidé par la lampe du Demi-géant, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à l'énorme porte du château.

Reviews ? Puppy Eyes…

Prochain chapitre : Le Choixpeau, La Répartition.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le 4ème chapitre de Vélociraptor !

Réponses aux reviews :

Yzeute (Guest) : merci pour ta review !

 _Lettres et journaux_

 **Paroles**

 **§Fourchelangue§**

 ** _#Lien mental#_**

Chapitre 4 : Le Choixpeau Magique, La Répartition !

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensèrent aussitôt les élèves.

\- **Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de premières années,** annonça le demi-géant

\- **Merci Hagrid** , dit la sorcière, **je m'en occupe.**

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison d'Harry et Johnny aurait pu y tenir toute entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixés aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages. Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaine de voix qui lui parvenait à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

\- **Bienvenue à Poudlard,** dit le professeur McGonagall. **Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes Maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les Maisons sont au nombre de quatre, elles ont pour noms : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque Maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrais de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre Maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdras des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la Maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa Maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.**

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur le plus jeune des garçons Weasley qui avait une tâche sur le nez, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les aplatir tout comme Stéphane même si les jumeaux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire contre la génétique des Potter. Ils se regardèrent d'un air amusé, Stéphane prenant la main de son frère pour se rassurer quand ils sentirent le lien des jumeaux se mettre en place. Une vague de bien-être et un sentiment d'être enfin complet envahit les deux enfants qui se sourirent.

\- **Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt** , dit le professeur McGonagall **. Attendez-moi en silence.**

Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge serrée et si ce qu'il sentait était vrai, Stéphane était dans le même état que lui. Son odorat de Vélociraptor lui permit de sentir la peur sur tous les élèves, ainsi ils n'étaient pas les seul à avoir peur… Harry eut un haut-le-corps en entendant les hypothèses des élèves : un Troll, sauter de la plus haute tour, un test de connaissance… Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte, à tout moment le professeur McGonagall pouvait entrer et les emmener vers leur destin fatal. Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière le petit groupe qu'ils formaient. Harry, Neville, Hermione et Stéphane se retournèrent et restèrent bouche-bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantôme venaient d'apparaitre en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparent, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer, l'un deux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança :

\- **Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.**

\- **Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ?** répondit un autre spectre vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. **Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas un véritable fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?**

Il venait de remarquer la présence des premières années qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- **Ce sont les nouveaux élèves** , dit le gros moine en leur souriant. **Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?**

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence, le moine leur répondit qu'il espérait les voir à Poufsouffle où il avait fait ses études. La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall qui leur intima de la suivre, Harry et Stéphane suivirent Hermione et Neville qui passèrent devant eux. Ils traversèrent à nouveau le hall puis franchirent une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. L'endroit était magnifique et étrange. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or.

Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Le professeur McGonagall aligna les premières années face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des lanternes aux lueurs pâles, tous remarquèrent les visages qui les observaient, apercevant les fantômes qui brillaient comme des panaches de brumes argentés. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveau, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoile.

\- **C'est un plafond magique** , murmura Hermione. **Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans** ** _L'Histoire de Poudlard_** **.**

On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert, Harry regarda à nouveau ce qu'il se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier sale, rapiécé et râpé. Tout le monde avait à présent les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu, qui remua et laissa apparaitre une déchirure, tout près du bord qui s'ouvrit en grand comme une bouche de laquelle un chant sortit :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoignez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus fort_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu_

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaitre._

 _Vous finirez a Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrai roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonne mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

\- **Alors il suffit de porter le chapeau** ! murmura le jeune Weasley derrière Harry et Stéphane. **Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un Troll… J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure !**

Stéphane eut un faible sourire en regardant son jumeau, pour eux essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'être obligé de jeter un sort mais ils auraient préféré ne pas le faire devant tout le monde et encore moins devant deux personnes en particuliers. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

\- **Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Habbot, Hannah !**

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

\- **POUFSOUFFLE !** cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

\- **Bones, Susan !**

\- **POUFSOUFFLE !** cria à nouveau le Chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah. Boot Terry, Brocklehurst Mandy furent envoyés à Serdaigle, Brown Lavande fut la première à être envoyée à Gryfffondor, Bulstrode Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Hermione fut envoyée à Serdaigle, Neville à Gryffondor sous les applaudissements des jumeaux. Bientôt, ce fut les P qui furent appelés avec Patil, Perks et enfin :

\- **Potter, Stéphane !**

Le rouquin s'avança doucement en essayant d'ignorer les murmures des élèves et les deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec douceur et fierté, se plaçant sur le tabouret en ne lâchant pas Harry des yeux.

\- **Hum, ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très difficile, je vois du courage, de l'intelligence et une loyauté sans borne envers ton jumeau alors que vous ne vous connaissaient vraiment que depuis quelques heures. Je vois ce sera POUFSOUFFLE !**

Stéphane laissa un air satisfait prendre place sur son visage, prenant place pour continuer à voir la répartition.

\- **Uzumaki-Namikaze-Potter-Blaze, Harry !**

\- **Hum… tout comme ton jumeau cela n'est pas facile ! Oh ! que vois-je là ?! Un lien familial avec un Ghost Rider, un démon renard, deux ninjas assassins, un Seigneur des Ténèbres et un lien des jumeaux magiques. Un Fourchelangue, animagus Vélociraptor ! Tu es unique jeune Harry, courageux, intelligent, rusé et ambitieux avec une immense loyauté envers ta famille d'adoption et ton jumeau ! ce sera POUFSOUFFLE !**

Harry eu un large sourire et fila rejoindre son frère jumeau, prenant rapidement place à ses côtés. Les deux enfants étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre avec sur le visage un large sourire. La répartition continua puis McGonagall emmena le tabouret et le Choixpeau, les jumeaux contemplèrent leurs assiettes vides et se regardèrent avec surprise en constatant qu'ils avaient aussi faim l'un que l'autre. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

\- **Bienvenue,** dit-il. **Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !**

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Les jumeaux captèrent les regards hallucinés de Neville et Hermione avant de se servir des pommes de terre avec du rôti et des haricots verts. Ils ne prirent pas de bonbons à la menthe, ni de tarte au citron et commencèrent à discuter avec des élèves de leur année tout en mangeant avec appétit. Tous avaient hâte de commencer les cours, certains parlaient de leurs familles tandis que d'autres demandaient des précisions aux élèves plus âgés sur les cours ou e château.

Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- **Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.**

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

\- **Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Nous accueillons cette année le professeur James Potter qui enseigneras la Défense contre les forces du Mal ainsi que le Professeur Lily Potter qui enseigneras l'Etude des Moldu.**

Harry et Stéphane se regardèrent, leurs cous craquant sous la brusquerie du mouvement, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le directeur en se demandant s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer.

\- **Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège** ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Les jumeaux remarquèrent que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

\- **Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore, Allons-y !**

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Où que l'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir une migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous a tout étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Le directeur marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

\- Ah la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que ne nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux de Poufsouffle suivirent le préfet Gabriel Truman jusqu'à une pyramide de tonneau, le jeune homme tapota le tonneau du milieu de la deuxième rangée en partant du bas quatre fois, ils se glissèrent dans le passage libéré par le couvercle pour se retrouver dans la salle commune. Celle-ci a une forme ronde et naturelle et un plafond bas. C'est la plus douillette et la plus accueillante de Poudlard. Elle est constamment baignée de soleil et ses grandes fenêtres arrondies donnent sur de hautes herbes sauvages et une foison de pissenlits. C'est un endroit rempli d'objet en cuivre poli et de plantes, posées sur le rebord de fenêtres ou pendues au plafond.

\- **Félicitations et bienvenue ! Je suis le préfet Gabriel Truman et je suis très heureux de vous accueillir à POUFSOUFFLE. Le blaireau est l'emblème des Poufsouffle. C'est un animal que les gens ont souvent tendance à sous-estimer, car il mène une vie paisible tant qu'on ne l'attaque pas. Mais à la moindre provocation, il devient un adversaire redoutable qui peut faire peur à des animaux beaucoup plus gros que lui, y compris aux loups. Nos couleurs sont le jaune et le noir. Notre salle commune se trouve au premier sous-sol. On y accède par le couloir qui mène aux cuisines de Poudlard. Il y a quelques petites choses qu'il est important que vous sachiez à propos de Poufsouffle. Tout d'abord, je tiens à chasser un mythe qui nous poursuit depuis belle lurette : on dit de nous que nous sommes les élèves les moins intelligents de Poudlard. Ceci est entièrement FAUX. Les Poufsouffle sont juste les moins vantards ! Nous avons formé tout autant de très grands sorciers et sorcières que les autres maisons. Vous voulez que je vous le prouve ? Eh bien, prends le cas de Grogan Stump, l'un des ministres de la Magie les plus populaires de tous les temps. C'était un Poufsouffle, tout comme l'étaient les ministres Artemisia Lufkin et Dugald McPhail, tous deux très doués et respectés. Sans oublier, bien sûr, Norbert Dragonneau, l'expert de renommée mondiale sur les animaux fantastiques, Bridget Wenlock, la célèbre arithmancienne du XIIIe siècle, qui fut la première à découvrir les propriétés magiques du chiffre sept, et Hengist de Woodcroft, qui fonda Pré-au-lard, le village de sorciers situé à proximité de Poudlard. Tous étaient des Poufsouffle. Donc, comme tu le vois, nous avons, nous aussi, formé de brillants sorciers et sorcières, qui ont fait preuve de puissance et d'audace. La seule différence avec les autres maisons, c'est que nous ne nous vantons pas, ce qui fait qu'elles ne reconnaissent pas notre mérite. Les Serdaigle, en particulier, s'imaginent de tous les plus grands sorciers sortent forcément de chez eux. Je me suis d'ailleurs attiré de gros ennuis durant ma troisième année après avoir participé à un duel contre le préfet des Serdaigle qui soutenait que Bridget Wenlock venait de sa maison plutôt que de la mienne. Alors que je craignais de recevoir une semaine de retenue, le professeur Chourave m'a tout simplement donné un avertissement et une boîte de glace à la noix de coco. Les Poufsouffle sont fidèles et dignes de confiance. Si nous aimons pas nous vanter, nous n'aimons pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne à nous ; Gare à ceux qui nous cherchent des noises ! A l'image de notre emblème, le blaireau, nous nous défendrons et défendrons vaillamment nos amis et nos proches contre tout ennemi. Personne ne nous fait peur.**

\- **Que puis-je vous dire d'autre ?** Continua la préfète **. Ah, oui : l'entrée de notre salle commune est dissimulée parmi un tas de gros tonneaux empilés dans une recoin, sur le côté droit du couloir de la cuisine. Pour entrer, il suffit de trouver le tonneau situé au centre de la deuxième rangée, en partant du sol, et de tapoter sur celle-ci en comptant les syllabes de "Helga Poufsouffle". Le couvercle de la barrique s'ouvrira automatiquement. Nous sommes les seuls à Poudlard à disposer d'un système de défense contre les intrus potentiels. Quiconque tapote le mauvais tonneau ou ne fait pas le bon ombre de tapotements se retrouvera immédiatement aspergé de vinaigre. Les autres maisons font grand cas de leurs dispositifs de sécurité, mais, en réalité, c'est nous qui possédons le meilleur : aucun étranger n'a vu la salle commune ou les dortoirs des Poufsouffle depuis plus de mille ans. Comme le blaireau, nous savons faire profil bas et nous défendre comme il faut, quand il le faut. Une fois que vous aurais ouvert le couvercle de la barrique, glissez-vous à l'intérieur et rampez le long du passage étroit qui mène à notre salle commune. C'est un endroit rempli d'objet en cuivre poli et de plantes, posées sur le rebord de fenêtres ou pendues au plafond. Notre directrice, Pomona Chourave, est professeur de botanique. De temps en temps, elle nous apporte de fascinantes espèces pour décorer notre salle (comme des plantes qui dansent ou qui parlent). C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les Poufsouffle sont souvent très forts en botanique. Nos canapés et fauteuils sont recouverts de grosses couettes en patchwork. D'anciennes bouillottes en cuivre sont accrochés aux murs, au cas où vous auriez froid aux pieds. Des lampes en cuivres diffusent une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Nous possédons aussi le fantôme le plus gai et le plus sympathique de Poudlard : le Moine Gras. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à le reconnaître : il est rondelet et porte un habit de moine. Il est toujours très serviable et vous aidera si vous perdez votre chemin ou si vous rencontrez des problèmes. Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit. Au fait, j'espère que certains d'entre vous sont de bons joueurs de Quidditch. Récemment, l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'a pas beaucoup brillé lors des tournois de Quidditch. Vous devriez bien dormir ici. Nos dortoirs sont parfaitement abrités des orages et du vent. Et contrairement à ceux qui dorment en haut des tours, notre sommeil n'est jamais perturbé. Encore une fois, permettez-moi de vous féliciter chaleureusement : Vous faites désormais partie de la maison la plus sympathique, la plus honnête et la plus persévérante de Poudlard !**

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent ensemble dans une chambre double où les mêmes couettes en patchwork couvraient les lits, les matelas étaient moelleux, les oreillers semblaient faits entièrement de plumes douces. Les lits étaient éloignés mais les jumeaux les déplacèrent pour qu'ils soient collés, faisant de même pour les deux bureaux et armoires, rangeant rapidement leurs affaires respectives avant de se mettre au lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes…

Prochain chapitre : Le maitre des Potions, cours de vol et Cerbère.


End file.
